


Come With Me

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You’re contemplating a new piercing, and Braun helps you decide.





	Come With Me

“Hey Braun?” I said, looking up at him from my position in his lap.

“Yeah, babe?” he replied, eyes meeting mine.

“Why did you get your nipples pierced?” I asked, playing with his fingers.

“Just because,” he shrugged, running his free hand through my hair.

“There has to be more of a reason than that,” I prompted, trailing my fingers up the most prominent vein in his forearm.

“I just thought they’d be cool, I guess,” he said. “Just wanted to do something fun.”

“Hmmm,” I muttered, lacing my fingers with his.

“Why?” He had one eyebrow raised, staring intently at me.

“No reason. I just wondered. You never told me why. It was just a thing I got used to. And I love them but I just wanted to know why you got them pierced,” I explained, snuggling in deeper into his lap.

“You love them, huh?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and flexing his pecs.

I laughed, watching them jump under his shirt. Reaching a hand up, I patted him on the chest, smiling. “Yeah, I love them. I love you too, even though you’re a massive dork.”

“You got the massive part right,” he said, eyebrows still wiggling.

“I know you’re not making a joke about your dick right now,” I laughed.

“Woah woah woah. You’re the one who mentioned my dick. I was just innocently referring to my height, of course,” he told me, feigning shock.

“Whatever.” I rolled my eyes playfully at him, turning my head back to look at the TV. Braun chuckled behind me, a deep rumble coming from his chest, as his hands busied themselves in my hair once again.

===================================

Two weeks later found me sitting on the counter in the bathroom as the shower ran. Braun had been in there for about 15 minutes, and I knew he was bound to come out any time now. I had been thinking about getting my nipples pierced for a while now, spending much of my free time looking into any and all information I could find about them. But why should I depend on strangers on the internet to give me advice when I had a seven foot tall beast of a boyfriend who could give me all the information I needed?

“Braunnnn,” I sang when he finally turned off the water. The curtain was ripped to the side and I smiled at him, feet swinging as they hung off the counter.

“How long have you been in here?” he asked, grabbing the towel hanging next to the shower.

“About five minutes, give or take,” I told him, shrugging.

“Well you missed out on all the fun being out here,” he said, gesturing to the counter.

“But I need to talk to you! I knew if I got in there with you, you would distract me and I’d never be able to talk to you,” I replied, pouting at him. “We can always have fun in the shower later.”

“You needed to talk to me? What’s up, baby?” he asked, wrapping the towel around his thick waist.

“Come here,” I whined, making grabby hands in his direction. He stepped forward, stopping when he was nestled between my legs, my thighs on either side of his. I trailed a finger through the droplets of water still littering his shoulders as I said simply, “I think I wanna get my nipples pierced.”

“Is that why you were asking me why I got mine done?” he asked me, hands settling on my hips.

“Partially,” I shrugged, finger still moving water droplets around on his chest. “But I just wanted to know how badly they hurt. I can read every article I can find on the internet but I trust you more,” I explained, moving my finger down his chest so I could pinch a nipple gently, giggling as he groaned.

“It hurts for a bit right when they’re done but it goes away,” he said, groaning again as I pinched his nipple again.

“What else should I know?” I asked, tilting my head up at him, playful grin on my face as I trailed my fingers over his nipple, barely touching him.

I could feel more than hear the growl he let out, rumbling deep in his chest. “Well,” he began, one of his own hands traveling up my body. “Your nipples could become more sensitive, which,” he paused, fingers twisting my nipple gently though my shirt. When I gasped and jerked my hips towards him, he laughed, continuing, “could be fun.”

“Maybe I should have joined you in the shower,” I mused, leaning forward to nip at his neck.

“I tried to tell you,” Braun smiled, leaning down to kiss me, slow and deep, before stepping away.

“Hey, wait!” I pouted, shivering as the body heat left with him as he stepped away from me. “I wasn’t done.”

Braun laughed at me, turning from me to take his towel off and throw it in the hamper. “We’re done in here,” he told me, turning to face me once again.

My face flushed as my gaze was drawn immediately to his half hard cock. I bit my lip, pressing my thighs together. “Oh,” I breathed.

“Oh,” Braun agreed, walking up to me and scooping me into his arms. I squealed, hands scrambling for purchase on his shoulders as he walked us into the bedroom. He tossed me lightly onto the bed, making me bounce lightly, before settling himself on his knees between my legs. I reached up, fingers tracing the silver barbell decorating his nipple and he groaned. “You’re a tease,” he accused.

“How dare you, sir?” I gasped. “I have done nothing wrong in my entire life. I’m a sweet-“ I was cut off my rambling as Braun bent low, pressing open mouthed kisses to my torso as he shoved my shirt up my body. His mouth ghosted over a nipple and I whined, arching into him.

“They’d be more sensitive than they are now if you got them pierced,” he reiterated, sitting up to remove my shirt completely, leaving me in a tiny pair of boyshorts.

“But they’d be pretty and sensitive,” I said. “We could be twinsies.”

“They’re already pretty and sensitive.” His hands cupped my breasts, fingers plucking at my nipples. He buried his face in my neck, kissing and sucking on the delicate skin there as I bucked my hips into his.

“Braun, please,” I moaned, hands tugging at his hair. Braun moved his hands down my body, fingers hooking in the waistband of my underwear, dragging them down my legs and throwing them next to the bed. His thumb circled my clit lightly, barely brushing my skin as he moved his mouth to my breast, brushing his teeth gently across my nipple. “Now who’s the te-tease?” I gasped.

“Excuse me?” he laughed, sitting up slightly. “I have done nothing wrong in my entire life.”

“Oh, fuck you,” I giggled, slapping at his chest.

“If you insist,” he smirked, sliding into me in one swift movement. He moved slowly, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into me. I tried moving my hips in return, quickening his pace but his hands fell to my hips, keeping me still.

“Braun, please. Faster, please,” I begged, fingers digging into his shoulders. He kept up the slow pace for a moment more before finally appeasing me, thrusting harder and faster into me. I cried out, tugging on his hair once again. One of his hands left my hips, trailing up to cup my breast, once more twisting my nipple between his thumb and index finger. “Fuck,” I moaned, arching into his hand.

“You gotta come for me, baby, please,” Braun groaned, thrusting even faster into me. His hand left my chest, trailing softly down my torso until he reached my clit. I came hard, throwing my head back, fingers clawing at his chest. His hips moved against mine for a moment more before coming to a halt, shuddering as he came.

We lay there in bed afterward, my head propped up on his chest as his fingers ran through my hair. “Braun?”

“Hmm?” he replied, pulling me closer to him.

“Will you go with me to get them pierced?” I asked. “I don’t wanna be alone.”

“I’ll go anywhere you want me too, baby. As long as it’s with you,” he told me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I smiled, blushing as I tucked my head into his chest.

==================================

“Jesus Christ,” I grumbled, hand tightening around the three fingers Braun gave me to hold.

“There’s just one more left,” Braun said, bringing my hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

“Why did you let me do this?” I whined, wincing as the piercer slid the needle through my other nipple.

“You’re the one who wanted to do it,” he reminded me, laughing as I scowled at him.

“Alright, you’re all set. You can look at them if you want,” the piercer told me, backing up to allow me to stand up.

I slid off the table, walking over to the full length mirror across the room. Braun stood behind me as I turned from side to side, head cocked as I looked at them.

“You like them?” he asked, hands on my waist.

“Do you?” I asked him, turning around to face him.

He held my shirt out to me, nodding. “I think you look great with them. But I can appreciate them better at home.”

“Um, no, you don’t get to do anything but look at them,” I told him, slipping my shirt on. “You don’t get to touch them for like, ever.”

“Fair enough,” he laughed, leading me out of the building.

“Thank you for coming with me,” I said, climbing into the passenger seat of the car.

“I told you. I’ll go wherever you want me to,” he replied, sliding a hand over to my thigh, squeezing lightly. He shot me a smile before starting the drive home.


End file.
